Free Me From My Past
by mishelliot
Summary: After overhearing Oz's thoughts about his childhood, Gil intervenes before Oz completely submits to despair.


**Hello my beautiful readers! I do hope you enjoy this; I worked very hard on it!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't art, therefore I definitely don't own Pandora Hearts!**

"Where could he be hiding now? A young Gilbert ran down the hallways of the Vessalius Manor, frantically searching for his master. It was the day before Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony and the guest of honor himself was nowhere to be seen. The young servant had spent the entire day trekking through the cavernous mansion in vein attempts at finding Oz. Moonlight began shining through one of the windows in the corridor.

"It's getting late….maybe the Young Master has decided to go to bed?" Just as Gil said that though, he heard a voice coming from down the hallway.

"O-Oz?" Gil made his way to the room, and looked inside. A boy sat on the floor. One hand was covering his face; the other was balled in a fist. Messy blonde spikes erupted from the teen's head, covering one eye. Light from the orange glow of fire in a fireplace rested on his face. The boy was quite visibly distraught.

The only other time Gil had seen Oz looked so upset was after the incident with his father. Just as he was about to go in the room to see what was wrong, Oz began speaking.

"So father can't come home for my Coming of Age Ceremony? Does he…does he really hate me that much?" The boy's fist tightened. "Has he really always been like this towards me? I don't remember anything from before mother's death…but after it…." Oz tilted his head back. A memory bubbled in his mind.

"_Father! I know you won't be home on Christmas so I wanted to give you your present early!" _

_Zai scoffed at the small child and took the present. He ripped the crudely wrapped package open. It was a homemade picture frame, with a photo of the man and Oz. The elder Vessalius looked enraged once he realized what the photo was of. He threw the frame at a wall and bent down, grabbing Oz by the collar of his shirt._

"_You insolent child! What made you think I would ever want anything to remind me I am related to the likes of you?" Zai slapped the child across the face. "Never make that mistake again." He let Oz go, and the five year old fell to the ground._

"_It….it was mistake I'm sorry." Zai looked upon the boy and spat on him. "Disgusting monster."_

"How could anyone be so….wretched to a five year old…? I guess I deserved it though. I knew he didn't like me, I was just so far in…denial." Oz smirked. "How foolish I was in thinking a parent was supposed to love his child." The blonde removed his hand from his face. The beginning signs of tears were evident. He always treated Ada and I so differently. Another memory flooded his thoughts.

"_Brother! Brother! Daddy's home, daddy's home! Let's go greet him ok?" A wide smile spread across Ada's face. Oz forced a smile back, just as fear began settling in the pit of his heart. He didn't want his father to hurt him again. Maybe he wouldn't since they would be with Ada also. "Ok, let's go then!"_

_The two made their way to their father's study. Once they got their Oz waited outside the room, hesitating on whether or not he should go in with Ada to greet Zai._

"_Daddy! I missed you a lot daddy! Did you miss Oz and I?" Zai grinned. "Why I missed you my darling little girl. My, haven't you grown up?" Zai picked her up and hugged her._

"_But daddy….didn't you miss Big Brother?" _

_The man put her down. He smirked. "Not a bit."_

_Oz left as soon as he heard that. "I knew it was a bad idea to come with Ada…" A single tear slid down the child's face as he ran away._

"What's so bad about me? Why is it so unthinkable to love me?" Seventeen words rang in Oz's head.

"_Why were you ever allowed to take a breath, you are nothing more than a murderous chain."_

"What did he mean by that? Chains aren't even real….are they?" Oz looked at the ceiling. His eyes were watering. He lay down on the floor, submitting to despair. "I hate myself too Zai."

Gil couldn't take it anymore.

"Young Master?"

The blonde looked up, his face turning red. "Gilbert what are you doing here? Leave!"

The servant took a step in. "I heard everything…Oz…I never knew…"

"What are you talking about Gil? You're being silly." Oz forced another smile.

"How long have you been so miserable?"

The Young Vessalius looked down. "It doesn't matter."

Gil took another step. "Young Mas-Oz, I-I care a lot about y-you. So…so…so if you care about me at all like you say you do then answer my question!"

Oz frowned. Then answered. "I can't remember there ever being any light in my life. There is no sun…there are no stars, or a moon. Just blackness. It's like the Abyss is located inside my own mind…"

Gil stood shocked for a moment. Oz was always cheering him up…but he never got to return the favour. The servant always knew Oz was a bit of, but he never knew it was that bad.

"Ok Gilbert. I answered you. Now leave." A forlorn expression overcame the teenager's face. "I shouldn't have told you th-" Oz was stopped by soft lips pressing against his. Gil's arms wrapped around the blondes neck, as he deepened the kiss. Oz broke it off. "Gil…?"

"I'm sorry you've been alone for so long. But from now on I'll try my best to restore your heart."

"Gil I…"

"I don't care if I'm supposed to listen to everything you say because I'm your servant and what not. I can't allow you to be so miserable any longer." Gil blushed realizing everything he just said. "Young Master please don't b-

"Shutup."

They kissed once more, just as the soft glow from the fire died out.

**Oh man. I'm sorry if that sucked DX It sounded so much better in my head. But thanks for stomaching through it anyways! My love goes out to all my readers, you guys are the bombsquat! In fact, I love you guys more than I love Pandora Hearts….err uh….not really but you get my drift:D**


End file.
